The Shadows Embrace
by peinmastered
Summary: A new journey with a new Shadow user but wait not a Nara what. Join Naruto and Shikamaru on a new journey where they unlock the secrets of the clans all because of one newcomer. Currently no decided pairings. Rated M for profane language and probable gore.


"Hey everybody I've had this story running through my brain a lot recently so I've decided to start writing it now this doesn't mean I'm not working on the other stories I have a lot of things I plan to do with those stories I just seem to have writers block on those stories so I'm going to be working on this one mainly and updating the others as often as my writers block allows so without further ado lets start this. Also sorry to whomever tried to read this chapter before for some reason when I saved this in my Doc Manager it spat crap into it I'll make sure to double check it from now on.

* * *

-The Shadows Embrace-

Hiruzen Sarutobi The Professor the strongest ninja in the leaf village known as the Hokage was having a normal day at work otherwise known as hell.

"Dammit where does all of this paperwork come from I swear the pile grows bigger every time I look away from it."

Knock Knock Knock

"Come in" Hiruzen immediately says glad for an excuse to procrastina- I mean delay doing his paperwork.

Hiruzen's secretary Miko steps into the room with more paperwork and Hiruzen thumps his head on his desk.

His secretary lets out a little giggle at this and puts the paperwork on his desk.

"Hokage-sama a letter came in today addressed to you." Miko says while she holds it out to him.

Hiruzen lifts his head to see the letter with his name on it in a handwriting he had never thought he would see again and quickly grabs the letter.

"Thank you Miko is that everything for the rest of the day?" Hiruzen asks hopefully.

Miko once more giggles.

"No there is still a bit more but I still need to screen them."

Hiruzen sighs, "Very well you may leave now."

With that Miko exits the office.

Hiruzen immediately opens the letter knowing that if HE wrote to him then that meant changes were going to happen.

* * *

Hiruzen

I write this letter to you in the hopes that you are currently in as good spirits as I am. I have decide that it is time I return to the Leaf as I promised I would and before you even think to ask I will not be reinstated as a leaf ninja I have retired from my former career and have settled down. I shall be bringing my wife and son so they may have at least somewhat a normal life seeing as seeing me constantly killing assassins sent after me probably isn't the best for them. I do have somewhat of a bribe for you to let me live their again. It has come to my knowledge that you owe quite the tidy sum of money to the civilian council I am willing to pay this sum off in full. I will also help to train those that follow my former profession if you should want me to. We can work out smaller details when my family and I arrive. I expect that by the time you receive this letter it shall only be a couple days later that we arrive.

Hoping for the best,

Vulonah Vokun

* * *

Hiruzen sits back in his chair after reading the letter and sighs.

"Yep this definitely means changes. Bigger changes than I thought." Hiruzen leans forward in his chair and stands up.

"Anbu" Hiruzen calls in a commanding tone.

Suddenly four Anbu appear in front of Hiruzen.

"Hai Hokage-Sama" All four iterate at the same time.

Hiruzen picks up the letter and puts it back in the envelope.

"Summon the Ninja Council I'm calling an emergency meeting also fetch the elders and Kakashi Hatake and Shisui Uchiha now go."

"Hai Hokage-sama." And like that the Anbu were off to do as ordered.

Hiruzen exits his office and approaches Miko's Desk.

"Miko I have an emergency meeting to attend no one is to see me until after the meetings over and if Naruto comes by keep him entertained until I get back."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen heads towards the council chambers once he reaches the doors he sighs.

"This is going to be a very difficult subject to bring up to the council just thinking about it is giving me a headache. Well mine as well get It over with."

And with that Hiruzen opens the council room doors and walks inside.

* * *

So what do you think? Well any ways for those who are following my other stories or me in general whichever I would ask that you check my profile page for the very brief reason as to why I've been gone for so long anyways see ya next time Ja Ne.


End file.
